Tickle Torture
by princessrainbowflower
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day. and these two are supposed to be together. so i'm gonna make it happen. Its fun! read it! and rate it! and review it! and then I'll write more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Just in time for the New Year, here's my St. Patrick's Day Fanfic!**

**I own nothing! Rate and review because I'm trying to get more than ispksarcasm but I keep losing, HELP THE CAUSE. RATE AND REVIEW. Unless your keyboard is broken, (in which case, how did you get to this site, hmmmm???) I want u 2 click the button at the bottom. Don't make me beg!**

The alarm clock beeped at 6 AM this fine, Monday morning. Ella hit the button and trudged out of bed; she had already gotten all of her warnings about falling back asleep this month. She walked over to her dresser, her quilt still draped over her shoulders. Ella picked up the red sharpie and crossed out another day, and that's when she realized the date.

_Oops,_ she thought, _I hope I still have something green that's clean… haha that rhymed._

After throwing her clothes all around the room, she came up with an unmatched pair of green socks.

"It'll have to do" she muttered to herself as she threw on jeans and a shirt and ran down the stairs. "Morning Iggy," She said to the handsome blonde who sat across the table, after looking him over once or twice… okay, four times, she said to him, "you know, you're not wearing green today." A smirk formed on her face.

"So?" Iggy replied without looking up from his cereal.

"Soo, its Saint Patrick's Day! If you don't wear green I get to pinch you!" She reached across the table and pinched Igg's arm. He looked up at her with a devious smile,

"Well, for all I know, you could be wearing nothing…" stunning her for a minute, he reached across the table as Ella had done moments before, but instead of pinching her, he touched her sleeve with his palm, "White…" He got up and walked to Ella's side of the table, trailing his hand down her side so he wouldn't have to guess where her pants were. This all sounds so wrong… When his palm reached her hip, he whispered, "Blue…" and he pulled his hand away ever so slowly. "I guess you're not wearing any green either," and Iggy pinched Ella's side, making her squeal in delight; enjoying that sound, Iggy did it again and ran. Ella stood up and jumped on his back as he retreated, knocking him over.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked him casually, straddling his hips and holding him down. Ella knew he wasn't trying; Iggy could have easily thrown her off and overpowered her whenever he felt the need.

He started to answer, "That," Ella put her hand on his stomach and wiggled her fingers, making him giggle, "is something you don't need to know."

"Oh, I think you are." Ella said, and started to tickle his stomach. Iggy, being about ten-thousand times stronger than her, wiggled his way out of her grip and ran.

Both teens skidded to a stop when Ella's mother yelled, "THE BUS IS HERE!"

Still giggling, they boarded the bus with the other five uninterested bird-kids, ending their tickle war… for now.

"I will get you after school," Ella said,

"Bring it," Iggy replied.

**Come on, it wasn't that bad. Just review and I'll put up another chapter. If I get 6 I might write a third. SO REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT… BECAUSE THEY DO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this at the same time as the last one so I guess I got at least one review, because you can read this. So I hope you enjoy this!**

After craning her head in almost a complete circle, Ella came to a conclusion: Iggy wasn't on the bus on the way home. Ella knew he stayed after sometimes for clubs and then flew home. She sighed and turned back to the front of the bus. She took out the book she had to read for English, _I guess I'll have to wait for our fight _she thought.

It was a boring ride home; she got through only 5 pages because she kept getting side tracked by thinking of how close Iggy had been that morning. The bus came to an abrupt stop; Ella shook her head out of her day dream and looked around. It was almost her stop, so she put her books back in her bag and sighed again.

"Thanks," Ella said to the bus driver and he mumbled back to her. It took precisely 7 steps from the bus door to the sidewalk outside of their house. Iggy's window was dark. Guess that meant that it was homework time. Ella walked in the front door and trudged up to her room while yelling, "HI MOM!"

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Martinez said from the top of the stairs, "how was your day at school?"

"Woah! Mom, you scared me! I thought you were in the kitchen cooking. My day was good, yours?" Ella answered, still surprised.

"Oh, you know, 6 cats, 8 dogs and 3 owls." She smiled at her daughter.

"Wow, that's a lot of owls in one day. Anyway, I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Wow, that's a _great_ idea!" Her mother said and giggled to herself. Ella rolled her eyes and then remembered something,

"Is there anyone else home?" She asked, but there was nobody to ask it to, her mother had left without a trace. Ella shrugged and continued to her room. _It feels like a horror movie, like I'm going to my killed by the monster who will jump out of the closet_. And Ella ran past the hall closet like it was on fire; adrenaline pumping through her veins. When she was in her room, she sat at her desk and realized that nothing happened. _Wow, that was pathetic and uneventful_.

The slightest breeze made her jump and spin around wildly. It took Ella 20 minutes and a bathroom break to calm down. The hallway was quiet; the little ones were not home yet. Ella sighed once more and picked up her pen but shivered. _Why is it so cold in here?_ She crossed the room to shut her window and close the door to her room. She hit the door hard enough to close and walked back to her desk and that's when she heard the deep voice from where the door had just been…

"Cold?"

**Muahahahaaa, I'm good at this chapter thing. Now REVIEW. Or u won't read the best part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you've actually read my story, here's a third chapter for my faithful fans. I GOT 10 REVIEWS! For those of you who did review any of my stories, you've moved up a rank in my heart. Thanks, it means a lot.**

"Cold?" A voice asked.

Ella turned and had to cover her mouth to hide the scream. Iggy was very devious. He stood tall and dark in one corner of her room, "Dios mio…" Ella said, "How the hell did you get there?!"

"Through the window," he nodded his head towards her recently shut window.

"While I was in the bathroom… that makes sense. I didn't remember leaving my window open." She replied.

Iggy smiled quite evilly, "You weren't in the bathroom, you were sitting at your desk. It really wasn't that hard."

"you came in… through… and I was….." Ella was taken back; how could she not have noticed that!? He just stood there nodding, his smile growing bigger. Ella took his pride as her advantage, and while he was explaining how he managed to open the window and climb in without her noticing, she jumped on him. The ambush knocked the wind out of Iggy, and made him lose balance and fall to the ground with Ella on top of him. He could feel her anger and embarrassment in how much stronger she was now, laying on top of him, than she was this morning. He didn't knock her off of him, instead, Iggy found that he kinda liked their positions. Ella moved herself up so she was sitting on his chest and holding his arms down. He was struggling not think about her in that way, when her breath appeared at his ears.

"I told you I'd get you" Ella whispered to Iggy; her hair fell down over his face it smelled like strawberries.

Ella's hands suddenly disappeared from his arms and instead fell on his stomach, tickling him and making him gasp for breath. _Wow, if Jeb or Ari ever found out I was ticklish, I'd be dead_ Iggy thought as he found himself completely helpless at the hand of a weak, 100 pound human girl. He did, however, still have the strength to completely roll over so that he was hovering over Ella. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them right over her head like she had done to him minutes before. "Now," Iggy paused to take another breath, "_I've_ got _you_."

Ella thought about that, kind of liking the idea. "Well, what are you going to do with me?" Ella responded. _Woah, that did not sound right._ Ella thought to herself.

"Hmm…"Iggy pondered the question, "well," he answered, "I'm going to hold you hostage here until I figure that out." And for a couple of minutes, all that was heard was their heavy breathing. Ella decided that this was going nowhere, so she twisted her leg around his, so that she could reach his foot with her toes. Ella promptly tickled the bottom of Igg's foot with her own, causing him to fall on to her laughing.

"Ouch," Ella said. Iggy rolled off of her, but, their legs still entwined, pulled her on top of him in the process. "Here," Ella said, sitting up and laughing, "I'll fix it." Ella untangled their legs and laid back down on the floor of her room. Both teens laid on the ground, breathing raggedly. Ella turned her head to Iggy, who was facing her.

"I wish I could see you," Iggy said, his face sad.

Ella was taken by surprise, "Well you're not missing much," and she chuckled. Iggy contemplated that, and rolled once again so that he was over her; his long blonde hair hung down over his face, he was truly beautiful.

"I doubt that," Iggy said, not happy with her lack of confidence, but he grinned, making his face glow, "You're probably the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet." And he leaned down closer to her, his lips pressed against her neck. They lingered there for a couple of seconds and he pulled away, smiling.

Ella sat up on her elbows, "What?" she said, "that's all I get?" Iggy laughed and leaned in. Right before he reached her lips, he said,

"Yup." And Iggy rolled off of Ella, leaving her kiss-less, and kept rolling until he was out the door.

Not before hitting his head on the door frame though.

**THAT'S IT. DON'T ASK FOR MORE. I'M DONE. I LOVE YOU DEARLY IF YOU REVIEWED. Go and write stories, speak your mind, and most importantly, **

**live long and prosper.**

**~princessrainbowflower**


End file.
